As is well known to those skilled in the art, many compositions have been tested as additives for lubricating oils. Various compounds have been synthesized to serve as building blocks for the preparation of these additives which are intended to improve properties including viscosity, viscosity index, pour point, dispersancy, etc. of lubricating oils or fuels.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel lubricating oil containing a Mannich base. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.